raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Going It Alone!
Going It Alone! is the 2nd episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bert wants to prove to Ralph and Melissa that he can do something on his own like climbing Evergreen Mountain, however Cyril has a secret on the top and is determined to keep Bert from getting to the top. Plot After Ralph and Melissa express the desire to have some private time, Bert is offended when they believe he's afraid to be alone and seeks to do something important on his own, such as climbing Evergreen Mountain. Still, the legend of the Grim, created by Cyril Sneer, often motivates the forest's denizens to avoid it at all costs. With Cyril and the Pigs manning their strongholds on the mountain, they unleash numerous traps in hopes of detaining Bert, but he remains resolute in hopes of obtaining his goal. Ralph and Melissa, believing in the Grim, follow Bert lest he should fall into danger. Finally, by propitious circumstances, Bert reaches the top of the mountain while Ralph and Melissa begin to treasure their time with Bert more than ever. As for Cyril, he adroitly keeps the "Grim" a secret, so the mental warfare between these two forces nets some hilarious results. Characters * Bert * Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Samaritan (flashback) * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia * Tommy Songs *Night After Night *Sooner or Later (instrumental) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Dan (now voiced by Murray Cruchley), Julie (now voiced by Vanessa Lindores) and Tommy (voiced by Noam Zylberman) in the TV series. *The flashback shows young Cyril with his late uncle Samaritan "Sammy" Sneer, voiced by the late Les Lye. *Cedric says his father's never been the athletic type, but we learn he was an athlete in Stop the Clock!. So it's possible that Cedric may have forgotten. *This episode shows that Snag will eat almost anything, including Cyril's cigar. *Cyril notes that he kept everyone away from the top of Evergreen Mountain for 20 years with his stories about the Grim prior to the series. It is revealed (not to the Raccoons) that there is a statue of Samaritan Sneer in honor of his charitable benefits, which Cyril had contempt for. *Sophia's name is misspelled as "Sofia Tutu" in the end credits. *Ranger Dan knows the story of the Grim. Later in the episode we discover that the story of the Grim was Cyril Sneer's invention. At some unknown point there has been a transfer of the story between animal and human. Perhaps this is because Ranger Dan is so close to nature. *Julie has a torch and a doll in the tent. *This is the first ever appearance of Ralph and Melissa's tandem. *Cyril Sneer has climbing equipment as he was supposedly into climbing a few years back. Perhaps this was only while he installed the defenses he put on Evergreen Mountain. *Cyril built the defenses over 20 years ago along with the story of the Grim. *Cyril moves the statue somewhere no-one will ever find it. It is not mentioned where this is. Why didn't Cyril put it there to begin with? ** Perhaps he didn't think no one would be crazy enough to climb the mountain. And Bert was apparently crazy enough. * One of the animators for this episode is Nik Ranieri who would later work at Walt Disney Animation Studios. Errors *How did Ralph, Melissa and Schaeffer get to the other side of the rope bridge to reattach it with bubblegum? Why did they even use bubblegum as there seemed to be enough spare rope to just tie it back round the trees? *In the last scene when Schaeffer returns to the tent, Tommy speaks a line without moving his mouth. Quotes :Ralph: What Melissa wants to talk about Bert is…our private time. :Bert: Our private time? But Ralph, I love our private time! Why I even love our private time when Melissa is with us too! :Bert: I'm not afraid of anything! I even go to sleep without a nightlight! :Cyril: If you can’t make it on your own, then you can’t make it! And that’s the way you’ve got to make it in this world Cedric. Alone! :'' (Cyril sets off a trap which causes a boulder to roll down the hill to stop Bert getting up the mountain) :Cyril: I built this stuff into the mountain twenty years ago, and it still works! :'' (The boulder rebounds off the curved trunk of a tree just before it reaches Bert, and is sent flying back towards Cyril and the pigs) :Pig One: Unfortunately sir, but... :Pig Two: That tree wasn't there... :Pig Three: TWENTY YEARS AGO! :Cyril: (About Bert) What? He's still coming? He must be a cat in a raccoonskin suit! (As they discover the statue of Cyril's uncle hidden on top of the mountain) :Pig One: This is the secret we've been protecting!? :(The pigs laugh) :Cyril: You find something funny about a Sneer that gave away all his money? :Pigs: No sir! No sir! :Cyril: A Sneer who gave everything away to charity? This statue is an embarassment to me! It could ruin my image forever! :Pig One: But sir, why don't you just destroy it? :Cyril: Destroy it?!? :Pig Two: Oh yes sir, destroy it! :Cyril: On top of by being quiet, humble, generous and kind, I also always keep my word. :Flashback of Cyril's Uncle: Promise me! :Cyril: I suggest you do the same. :Pigs: Yes sir. :Cyril: Because if one breath ever gets out about this, it'll be kicking you off of the 50 yard line at next year's Superbowl! Is that clear? :Pigs: Yes sir! :Pig One: Your secret's safe with us sir! :Pig Two: Our lips are sealed! :Cyril: So's your fate! Now get this eyesore where no one will ever find it! Gallery Ralph lecturing Bert.jpg|Ralph lecuring Bert Ralph looks up at Bert.jpg|Ralph looks up at Bert Ralph watches Bert.jpg|Ralph watches Bert 1383.png|Young Cyril in flashback SamaritanSneer.jpg|Samaritan Sneer in flashback Cyril doing his trademark walk.png A856FD59-4F3A-4AE2-A633-D3A32C6D71BA.png 60720FA9-09A1-487A-93C9-1FBED55DAE56.jpeg 88FFFE08-8D45-43C9-832A-72535AD4846E.jpeg 22A8E836-CD79-4B83-A5F5-4F89A163B320.jpeg 90292546-A008-4CC5-81EB-8FE716972A37.jpeg C117FD31-4107-4501-A592-87ADD570801C.jpeg 80B32D0B-0770-4EDF-AD5F-258C9B95993D.jpeg Screen shot 2018-04-19 at 7.13.44 AM.png Screen shot 2018-04-19 at 7.09.03 AM.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes